Full Moon
by freshhopes
Summary: La imprimación de un licántropo tendrá mucho que ver en la historia de ella. Él le ama con locura, pero ella no le conoce de nada. Poco a poco, la pasión irá surgiendo entre los dos. Aunque habrá varios obstáculos. Uno de ellos, un vampiro.
1. Nueva situación

**Disclaimer: La historia en sí, está basada en el best-seller de Stephanie Meyer. Todo es de ella, exceptuando algunos personajes míos como Lauren, y los que no os suenen de los libros.**

**Chapter I**

_Nueva situación_

¿Que qué esperaba encontrarme en Forks? Supongo que frío, niebla, oscuridad… Nada comparado con la soleada España. Viajaba en el avión, absorta a todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Mis padres me habían acompañado hasta el aeropuerto de Barajas, en Madrid. Yo me había negado a ello pues ya era mayorcita, tenía diecisiete años, cumpliría la mayoría de edad en Noviembre. Llevaba mi reproductor de música guardado en el bolso. Iba sola, claro estaba.

Caleb, mi padre; era un estadounidense, concretamente de Forks, que había viajado a España por un trabajo que le había salido allí. Mi madre, Ana, era española, de Madrid. Donde toda mi vida había crecido. Yo, era una chica a la que le gustaba salir, leer, viajar, como todas las chicas normales. Es más, siempre había destacado en el instituto por mi extraña belleza.

Giré mi cabeza en sentido a la ventana del avión y suspiré. Nunca me había considerado guapa, pero la gente lo decía. Mi pelo castaño, heredado de mi madre caía en ondas hasta debajo de mis pechos. Lo que más me gustaba eran mis ojos, aquellos ojos azules verdosos de los que tanto me gustaba hablar. Ésa era mi seña de identidad, puesto que no había visto unos ojos iguales en todo Madrid. Y eso que no era pequeño. No sabía si me acostumbraría a Forks, puesto que era mil veces más pequeño que Madrid.

Al bajarme de aquel avión sentí el frío rozando mi piel. Me puse mi abrigo y caminé sentido a la terminal. Ni si quiera tenía aeropuerto, estaba todavía en Seattle. En Forks, tenía a mi tía, que se había quedado allí en Forks, a su marido y a su hija que era unos años mayor que yo, Angela.

-Lauren –me llamó mi tía. En realidad, en España, mi nombre era Laura, pero en Estados Unidos todos estaba acostumbrados a llamarme Lauren. Los vi allí, parados en la puerta de una cafetería. Me abrazaron con felicidad y ternura. – Cariño, estás muy mayor desde la última vez que te vimos. –

La última vez que me vio la familia Webber tenía diez años. Mis padres me habían traído hasta Forks pues no querían que mi inglés se perdiera. Mi español era muy bueno, pues me había comunicado con él siempre en España. En casa mi padre siempre me había hablado en inglés, no quiso que lo perdiera, por eso, insistía tanto. Y decidió que mi último año de instituto lo hiciera en Forks.

-Sí – dije en un susurro. Mi voz sonó suave, pero un poco entristecida. Me había despedido de mis amigos, ese día había llorado muchísimo.

Pasamos por todas las carreteras comarcales. Forks no estaba muy bien comunicado, era un pueblo aislado, sin mucho que ver.

-Tu inglés no es tan malo – dijo mi prima Angela. – Sólo que se te nota el acento español –

- ¿Y cómo es el acento español?

- No sé, lo pronuncias todo más delicado. –

Me encogí de hombros, para mí hablaban igual un inglés que un estadounidense, la diferencia era mínima en mi lenguaje. Así pasó el camino hasta Forks, hablando sobre lo bueno o malo que era mi inglés. Llegamos a la casa de los Webber. Era una casa sencilla, sin mucho que destacar. Con dos plantas y un ático. Su fachada blanca inundaba de luz el espacio. Por dentro era igual, todo blanco. Mis tíos no se habían complicado mucho en el color de las paredes. Me enseñaron mi habitación. Una pequeña estancia con una cama individual, un escritorio, un armario y un corcho. Abrí la maleta y coloqué todas mis cosas. Fotos de mis amigos, ropa, recuerdos… Y eso que solo me mudaba para un año, aunque nunca se sabía.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a mi prima Angela. Era muy diferente a mí, morena y ojos negros. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre.

-Mañana es tu primer día de instituto. Te llevaré en mi coche – habló despacio para que yo comprendiera cada una de sus palabras. Estaba colocando unas fotos en mi corcho, las miraba con melancolía. Cada una de mis amigas y amigos: Eva, Almudena, Sara… - ¿Los echas de menos, verdad? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi cama. Terminé de ordenar el corcho y me senté al lado de ella. Para mí era otra extraña, a la que no recordaba a penas.

- Sí. Los querría tener aquí, conmigo. – suspiré mientras miraba el corcho. – Aunque ahora estoy con vosotros. Y ya era hora de veros, por supuesto. – reí mientras colocaba mi mirada en la de mi prima.

- Venga, seguro que Forks te acaba gustando. Yo tengo una amiga que vino a Forks hace unos dos años. No le gustaba para nada y fíjate que acabó casándose aquí. –

- ¿Casándose? – pregunté extrañada.

- Sí. Vino con la misma edad que tú. Y ahora es la esposa de uno de los chicos más guapos de Forks. Y tiene una hija.

Cada vez me estaba extrañando más. Tendría veinte años, y ya estaba casada y con una hija. No la culpaba, quizá el padre la obligó a casarse con él después de enterarse que estaba embarazada. Era uno de los muchos casos que había en España.

-Suena raro. – musité.

-Bueno, ella amaba desesperadamente a ese chico. Su familia tiene unas costumbres un poco extrañas. Pero bueno, siguen muy felices.

- ¿Y cómo dices que se llaman?

- Los Cullen. Él patriarca es doctor en el hospital de Forks. Lo reconocerás fácilmente porque es el más guapo de todos. –

Me parecía que Angela exageraba. Todos tan hermosos. ¿No me estaría tomando el pelo?

-Recordaré ese apellido. – dije. Quería comprobar por mí misma si los Cullen eran tan hermosos como decía mi prima.

La noche fue tranquila. Pues en Forks todo era tranquilo. Suspiré mientras miraba el techo oscuro de mi habitación. Todo allí era muy extraño. La historia que me había contado Angela me había intrigado. Quería conocer a aquella madre coraje. No me había dicho ningún nombre, pero supuse que también sería igual de hermoso. No dormí bien, para nada. Sólo estuve dándole vueltas al asunto del instituto. ¿Me tratarían bien? ¿Sería el cotilleo del momento? ¿O la gente se limitaría a mirarme y pasar de mí? Sin darme cuenta, cerré los ojos para descansar toda la noche después de aquel viaje.

El desayuno lo tomé con parsimonia, nada de prisas en ese pueblo. Los Webber era una familia con la que todo el mundo se llevaba bien. Aunque en Forks nadie se llevaba mal con otra gente. Era como si nada existiese alrededor de los vecinos. Tan sólo su trabajo y su vida. El coche de mi prima no era muy moderno. Un Renault más bien normalito que no iba mal del todo. Angela estudiaba en Port Angeles y empezaba la universidad la semana siguiente. A partir de ese momento, tendría que ir yo sola al instituto. Tenía el carnet de conducir, pero no estaba segura de poder llevar bien el coche. En España no solía conducir frecuentemente.

Al llegar al instituto, me despedí de mi prima, la cual, me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo por mi primer día. El edificio se hallaba junto a la carretera. Su fachada era de ladrillos de color granate y recordaba a las casas de época. Observé como la mayoría de estudiantes me miraban con cara extraña, puesto que no me habían visto en su vida. ¿Qué tenía yo que intrigaba a todo el mundo? En Madrid siempre pasaba igual, entraba en un sitio y todo el mundo me miraba. Quizá fueran mis ánimos de intentar esconderme. En un sitio conocido mi actitud mejoraba muchísimo. Pero si el sitio al que llegaba me era sumamente desconocido, intentaba pasar desapercibida y no mirar a nadie.

Al entrar en el edificio, llegué a secretaria.

-Soy Lauren Williams. – pronuncié al ver a la secretaria. Una mujer bajita y pelirroja.

- Ah, sí. La chica nueva. Dime tu nombre completo – Claro. Casi todo Forks se habría enterado de que la sobrina de los Webber andaba por aquí.

- Lauren Scarlett Danvers Medina. – Recopiló la información y la puso en el ordenador.

- Bien, querida. Aquí está tu horario de clase. – dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la impresora. – Y un plano del instituto. – me tendió las dos cosas en la mano y se despidió de mí.

Me encaminé hacia mi primera clase, Literatura. Me había puesto una chaqueta de lana y una blusa marrón. No quería destacar mucho, puesto que era mi primer día. Tan sólo quise ser un punto que fuese creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al entrar a clase de Literatura, me senté en un pupitre vacío sin nadie a mi lado. El aula era pequeña puesto que éramos trece en la clase. El señor Mason, era un señor bajito con varias entradas en el pelo. Shakespeare, era el tema de esta semana. Nos mandó un trabajo y lo apunté pesadamente en la agenda. No me gustaba Literatura, yo más bien iba para Ciencias.

Mi siguiente hora la pasé en Matemáticas. Números y números. Tampoco era mi fuerte. Eché un vistazo al horario y decidí que Biología iba a ser más interesante. En el comedor, después de coger mi almuerzo, me senté en una mesa apartada de las demás. Unas chicas vinieron riéndose, me recordaron a mis amigas. Ese tiempo que pasábamos juntas, era una pasada. Ellas se acercaron a mi mesa y se sentaron enfrente de mí.

-¿Eres Lauren, no? –preguntó la chica rubia, su pelo caía levemente por sus hombros. Sus ojos eran castaños, como el tronco de tantos árboles que había en Forks. Asentí mientras le sonreía, con gesto amable. – Yo soy Michelle Gellar, puedes llamarme Mich. Y esta es Sarah, Sarah Paxton – señaló a la morena que iba a su lado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de su amiga, no tenían nada que envidiarme pues eran bastante altas, Sarah más que Michelle.

- Encantadas, Lauren. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa, estamos aquí. – se ofreció Sarah.

- Gracias, chicas. La verdad que me vendrían bien algunas amigas por aquí – dije pareciendo amable.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Mich. – Mira, nuestros amigos son aquella pandilla de allí. Pero como estabas sola hemos decidido acompañarte. – señaló a unos cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa tranquilamente.

Los observé, realmente no me llamaron mucho la atención. Había tres chicos hablando y una chica pelirroja que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ella. Es Brooke. No le gusta mucho la gente nueva. Ya sabes, es muy desconfiada. Así que no te relaciones mucho con ella. Sale con Evan, ese chico rubio. – me contó Mich. Se notaba que ella era la que mandaba en el grupo.

- Tranquila, por lo que me dices no debo acercarme mucho a ella. – reí. No consideraba a la chica un monstruo, pero su cara me decía que no lo estaba pasando bien removiendo aquel yogur sin parar.

-¿Y desde dónde vienes, Lauren? – preguntó Sarah.

- De Madrid, España – dije con una sonrisa – Aunque mi padre nació y se crió en Forks.

- Claro, Caleb Danvers. Era amigo de mi padre de pequeño. Recuerdo algunas fotos con él. – dijo Sarah. Así que el señor Paxton era amigo de mi padre. Cuando volviese a Madrid se lo diría, seguro que le daba una gran alegría.

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Nuestra siguiente clase es Biología – dijo Sarah mientras me agarraba del brazo, dejando las bandejas allí. Me parecía que esta chica iba a ser de lo más agradable. – Nos vamos, Mich. Suerte en Francés. –

- Oui. Suerte a vosotras también – nos guiñó el ojo y se dirigió para su clase de Francés saliendo del comedor.

El camino a la clase de Biología fue un peligro. Nada más porque parecía que las hormonas de los alumnos estaban muy alteradas. Bolas de papel volando por los pasillos, alumnos que se besaban entre sí y no paraban, gamberros pegando a unos pringaos del instituto… Aunque supuse que era típico. Al pasar al aula, todo me pareció muy familiar al laboratorio de Ciencias Naturales de mi instituto. Las mesas eran muy altas, en las que podía ver microscopios y hojas de tareas. Los taburetes también eran altos, con lo cual llegabas perfectamente a las mesas. El señor Banner no pidió que me presentase como en las demás clases, ya había pasado bastante vergüenza en las otras clases y le di gracias con una mirada limpia.

-Bien, chicos. Sentaos, por favor. – hice caso de la orden y me senté al lado de Sarah, que dejó su anterior sitio para que yo no me sintiese sola. – Hoy vamos a mirar unas muestras por el microscopio. Por favor, echad un vistazo a las hojas de tareas de cada uno y os iré pasando las muestras.

Miré la hoja y todo me pareció muy fácil. Tenías que adivinar cuales eran cada una de las muestras. Cosa que había hecho el año pasado en el instituto. Sarah me miró con cara de pedir ayuda y le dediqué una mirada de tranquilidad.

Al final, acertamos todas las muestras. Fuimos las únicas de la clase que fueron capaz de ello y el señor Banner nos puso una buena nota por la tarea realizada.

Al salir del instituto, me despedí de Sarah y de Michelle, y me dispuse a esperar a mi prima Angela a la salida. Observé como todos los coches se iban y yo me quedaba sola esperando a mi querida prima. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No solía llegar tarde a ninguna cita. Genial, aquel era mi primer día y había sido una peste. Encima, me quedaba sola en el instituto. La pesadilla más terrible que puede tener un alumno. De pronto, vi el Mercedes blanco de mi tío Bryan haciendo presencia. Bryan traía una cara llena de pánico, como si algo malo hubiese pasado. Esperaba que no hubiese sido así, pero no me sentía tranquila. El coche se acercó y con mi bolso al hombro abrí la puerta del coche y subí en él.

-¿Ocurre algo, tío? – pregunté con una voz temblorosa.

-Vamos rápido, Angela ha tenido un accidente – dijo mientras giraba el volante a toda prisa y nos poníamos en camino al hospital.

-¿Un accidente? – pregunté con los ojos como platos. - ¿Está bien?¿Se ha roto algo?¿Cómo ha sido?¿Qué…

- Una por una, Lauren. Tranquila, conserva la calma. – Al ver que mi mirada se perdía en el paisaje de la ventana, Bryan continuó. – Esta mañana ha ido a Port Angeles para completar su matrícula. Y al venir para Forks, su coche resbaló y se salió de la carretera. El coche se rozó con el tronco de un árbol y Angela sufrió un golpe en la cabeza.

No fue necesaria ninguna respuesta. Conservé la calma, después de todo, y esperé a que llegásemos al hospital. Al entrar observé cómo las enfermeras se peleaban unas con otras para llevarle el material necesario al doctor. Reí, porque supuse que el doctor al que servían era el doctor Cullen. Entramos en la habitación de mi prima. Era una habitación individual, parecía que iba a estar unos días allí. Angela se encontraba tumbada en la cama, despierta, gracias a Dios, y embobada con su nuevo doctor. Era el ser más bello que había visto en mi vida. Con razón, Angela no exageró cuando me lo contó. Su pálida piel resplandecía en toda la habitación y su pelo rubio se agitaba al compás de la brisa que corría gracias a la ventana. Junto al doctor Cullen estaba mi tía Susan, como su hija, embobada con el doctor. Bryan gruñó por lo bajo, se había dado cuenta de que su esposa y su hija prestaban más atención al doctor Cullen que a las heridas de Angela.

-Señor Webber – dijo a modo de saludo el doctor. – Señorita Danvers. – sonreí, con nerviosismo, cosa que el doctor pareció notar. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con hombres como aquel, y menos con doctores. – Angela está bien. Tan sólo se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Estará unos días en el hospital. Espero que no les importe. – El doctor Cullen me miró a mí más que a mis tíos. Parecía dar a entender que yo me iba a quedar sola, y si Angela no estaba quizá sería un golpe duro. Le dediqué una mirada de tranquilidad y el doctor sonrió. Qué sonrisa tan hermosa. Si así era el padre, ¿cómo iban a ser sus hijos? Unos dioses, pensé.

- Oh, no, no, haga lo que tenga que hacer, Carlisle. Esta noche nos quedaremos con ella, ¿verdad, Susan? – miró a su esposa, la cual asintió.

- Pero, ¿y Lauren? Quizá no quiera quedarse sola en casa. – dijo Susan.

- Si la señorita Danvers no quiere quedarse en el hospital ni en su casa sola, podría hacer compañía a mis hijos. En realidad, mi esposa viajó a Alaska, a visitar a la familia, con mis dos hijos mayores. Y yo tengo guardia esta noche. No me gustaría dejarlos solos. – dijo Carlisle Cullen mirándome.

- No se moleste, doctor Cullen. Estaré bien en casa – murmuré. No quería molestar a nadie, y menos a una familia tan bella como los Cullen. De veras, no sabía si estaría bien en la casa de los Webber. Yo sola, sin nadie con quien hablar… Pero prefería eso a estar en una casa desconocida.

-Vale, cariño. Para cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo Susan apuntando un número de teléfono en un pequeño papel. Me lo tendió y le sonreí. – Si tienes mucho frío coge las mantas que están encima del armario. Servirán para resguardarte. Y toma las llaves – me tocó la mejilla a modo maternal y después, me besó la frente.

Me volví hacia mi prima. No quería dejarla sola, pero con sus padres allí todo iría mejor.

-Cuídate. Y haz caso del doctor – le miré con malicia y sonreí.

- Ya te digo, Lauren. Todo lo que me diga – rió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Abracé a mi tío y salí por la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano al doctor Cullen, a mis tíos y a Angela.

El hospital de Forks estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Mis tíos no se habían preocupado de decirme si me iría andando o en coche. Así que supuse que me tocaba irme andando. Al salir, me resguarde en mi abrigo y caminé por la carretera. Ésta, tenía un pequeño arcén que me servía de acera. Todo estaba muy oscuro, ya era casi de noche. No le temía a la oscuridad, pero ésta me daba escalofríos. Un aullido sonó en mitad del paseo, ¿había lobos en Forks? Claro, qué tonta. Estábamos en medio de un bosque y montañas. Lo único que no quería es que una manada de lobos salvajes se pusiera a corretear alrededor de mí. Me parecían unos animales monísimos, con un pelaje en el que se podía dormir toda la noche. Pero no resultaban tan monos cuando enseñaban sus feroces colmillos. Suspiré como tonta, estaba pensando en lo peor de la situación. Venga, Lauren, lo mejor estaba por llegar. La noche solitaria, podía hacer lo que quería en la casa. Podía llamar a Mich y a Sarah y hacer una fiesta… Y al día siguiente instituto, y todavía no había hecho las tareas. De nuevo, bufé. Pasaron algunos coches más, todos miraban extrañados al ver a una joven muchacha con un bolso en el hombro sin nada más que hacer que pasear por una carretera. Al ver el pueblo, un suspiro de alivio salió de dentro de mí, por fin llegaba a casa. No había mucha gente por Forks, pues todos estaban en sus casas, resguardándose del frío polar. Al llegar al porche, abrí la puerta, sin muchas ganas y contemplé la casa oscura, y vacía. Me sentía mal, mal porque iba a pasar una noche mala, lo sabía. Suspiré, y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación. Abrí mi ordenador portátil, mientras se iniciaba el sistema me puse el pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes, la casa estaba suficiente caliente como para ponerme en tirantes, y un pantalón largo. Me senté en la cama cogiendo el ordenador y poniéndolo en mis rodillas. La conexión wii-fii de Forks era lenta, pero me permitía revisar algunas cosas. Miré mi correo y tenía un mensaje de mi madre, en español.

"Hola, cariño.

Tu padre y yo hemos limpiado todo el piso hoy. Menos mal que es pequeño, pues podríamos haber tardado toda una eternidad. Esperamos que tu primer día de instituto haya sido como aquí, en España. A partir de ahora, nos comunicaremos vía e-mail. Tu padre se ha empeñado en que nos escribas en inglés, para que sigas practicando. Pero yo no quiero que olvides tu español, es importante. Y ya sabes, el teléfono es muy caro, y más si nos llamas desde Estados Unidos. Contestanos pronto.

Besos y abrazos

Papá y mamá."

Leí y releí el mensaje una y otra vez. Sonreí, a la vez que empezaba a redactar mi respuesta. Echaba de menos a mis padres y también a mis amigas. Le mandé primero un e-mail a cada una de ellas para darles recuerdos. El tiempo en Forks se pasaba lentamente. Primero, no sabía qué podía hacer todo ese año allí encerrada. Ni con quién pasarlo. Exceptuando a Michelle y a Sarah. Mis únicas amigas, por el momento. Pulse el botón de nuevo y escribí en el cuadrito blanco.

"Queridos papá y mamá:

Ayer llegué más o menos bien. Ni siquiera me mareé y eso que siempre me pongo enferma cuando menos me lo espero. Forks es frío, húmedo y casi siempre está lloviendo. Ni ayer ni hoy ha llovido. Sólo ha helado, aunque es normal porque hace demasiado frío para mí. El instituto ha ido bien. He conocido a dos chicas muy simpáticas, y espero conocer más gente. Angela ha tenido un accidente, aunque nada grave. El capó de su coche tiene una abolladura y ella, un golpe en la cabeza. No os alarméis, pues está bien. Ahora, estoy sola en casa, como en la película. Gracias por escribirme.

Besos.

Vuestra hija, Laura/Lauren"

Escribí el mensaje en inglés, exceptuando la firma. En casa mi padre siempre me había llamado Lauren. Y mi madre, Laura. Era como si tu hijo se llamase Francisco, pero tu esposa o esposo es italiano y lo llamase Francesco. Algo parecido. Me conecté al Messenger, un servicio de contactar con amigos, aunque supongo que ya lo conoceréis. Hablé un rato con algunas amigas mías. A veces, la conexión me fallaba, pues era demasiado lenta. Al final, rendida y sin ánimos de hablar con nadie más, apagué el ordenador y acto seguido, la luz. Caí en mi cama rendida, estaba muy cansada por el día de hoy. Pero no había hecho mucho, que digamos. Había puesto todas las mantas. No estaba acostumbrada a ese frío, y menos al de Forks. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

Me levanté sobresaltada. Aún era de noche. Había notado una intensa respiración a mi lado. Supuse que eran imaginaciones mías pues no había nadie a mi alrededor. Asustada, miré el despertador, eran las tres de la madrugada. Me toqué la cabeza, estaba fría. Quizá había sido el frío el que había hecho que me sobresaltara. Volvía a recostarme en la cama. Y me dormí, instantáneamente. Aunque hubiese jurado ver dos ojos color escarlata vigilándome, de nuevo.

* * *

Aquí se acabó el primer capítulo. Lo escribí entre ayer y hoy. Cada vez me sorprendo a mí misma jajajaj

Bueno, Lauren está reflejada en mí, siempre he querido aparecer en los libros (: El principio, se basa en Crepúsculo. Una chica nueva llega al instituto de otra ciudad y tiene familia en Forks. Aunque no se enamora de un vampiro. Bueno, eso queda por decidirlo xD Esto es después de Amanecer. O sea, que Renesmee existe.

Espero traeros el segundo capítulo muy prontito. Este fin de semana quizá ya esté sacado del horno. Así que nada, espero reviews y que paséis una FELIZ NAVIDAAAD!!


	2. Huella escarlata

**Disclaimer: La historia en sí, está basada en el best-seller de Stephanie Meyer. Todo es de ella, exceptuando algunos personajes míos como Lauren, y los que no os suenen de los libros.**

**Chapter I**

_Huella escarlata_

Me desperté muy temprano para preparar mis cosas. La casa seguía igual de vacía que la pasada noche y yo, con el mismo frío. Me puse un jersey que había tejido mi madre, porque sabía el frío que hacía en Forks, y unos vaqueros. Necesitaba ir cómoda si iba a ir andando al instituto. Me gustaba pasear por lugares tranquilos, pero si tenía que andar diez kilómetros ya no me gustaba tanto. Pero el instituto estaría a unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros de la casa de los Webber y me había tenido que levantar bien temprano para conseguir llegar a tiempo. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me hice unas tostadas. No tuve tiempo ni de sentarme a la mesa, mejor hacer todo rápido, para no llegar tarde. Corrí a por mi bolso y dejé la cama sin hacer. Justo cuando abría la puerta de la calle, el teléfono sonó. Bufé, quién sería a estas horas y es más, ¿quién quería que yo llegara tarde al colegio después de una larga caminata por todo Forks?

-¿Diga?-pregunté con voz soñolienta. Era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la mañana.

-¿Lauren? –Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó la voz de mi amiga Michelle. ¿Había pasado algo de lo que me tenía que enterar?

-Sí, dime Mich. – dije impacientándome.

-Bueno, nos hemos enterado de que tu prima está en el hospital. – supuse que hablaba en plural por Sarah. – Así que vamos a ir a por ti en mi coche. –

- Vale, no hay problema. ¿Cuándo me recogeréis? – pregunté enredando el cable del teléfono en mi dedo.

-Dentro de media hora. Estate lista, Lauren. –

- Claro. – colgué con una sonrisa. Por fin algo bueno en ese pueblo. Iban a ir a por mí en coche después de todo. Supuse que sabía dónde estaba la casa de los Webber, puesto que en Forks todos se conocían. Era un pueblo muy pequeño.

Me dio tiempo a hacer mi cama, y algo de limpieza. No quería que mi tía me regañase por ser una descuidada. Después se oyó el sonido del claxon en la calle. Salí, comprobando que la cerradura estuviese en su sitio y les sonreí a las chicas. El coche de Michelle era un Toyota rojo, más bien pequeño. Sarah iba en el asiento del copiloto y Michelle conduciendo. Me saludaban desde el coche y me invitaron a pasar. Me senté en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien, sólo falta Brooke. – dijo Sarah mirándome. – No te sientas mal si ella no te mira. Suele ser así de desagradable.

-Sí, la típica bruja de un cuento de hadas. Yo sería la princesa – rió Michelle. Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía que decir. Mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la casa de Brooke, Mich encendió el reproductor de música con un disco de Muse. Fuimos cantando todo el camino y yo, poco a poco, me fui soltando. Paramos en la casa de Brooke, que no destacaba entre las casas de Forks, pues era parecida. Subió al coche sin decir nada y Michelle intentó apaciguar la situación.

-¿Qué tenéis a primera hora?- preguntó.

-Biología – dijimos Sarah y yo a la vez.

-Matemáticas – susurró Brooke. Tenía una voz pesada y amarga. Podía haber resultado bonita para algunos, pero a mi modo resultaba mezquina. Y el camino se me hizo eterno, demasiado largo a mi parecer.

Al llegar al instituto, nada fue especial. Las clases fueron realmente bien y conocí a unos cuantos chicos. Uno de ellos, era de la pandilla de Mich y Sara.

-Hola – dijo cuando me vio llegar al gimnasio. Teníamos clase de Educación Física, y la profesora nos quitaba unos cuantos puntos cuando llegábamos tarde. Yo era buena en esa asignatura, así que no tenía problemas para aprobarla.

-Hola – susurré sonriendo al ver que el chico me miraba.

-Soy George. George Newton. – se presentó tendiéndome la mano. Sus azulados ojos me miraron con entusiasmo al pronunciar su nombre. Tenía el pelo color dorado, con algunos mechones más claros.

-Yo soy Lauren – dije mientras correspondía a su saludo.

-Sí, Lauren Danvers Medina – me sorprendí de que aquel chico supiera mi nombre y apellido completo. Al ver mi cara de sorpresa continuó con su presentación. -Bueno, me he enterado de que eres nueva y me preguntaba si podría ayudarte en algunas dudas o problemas que tengas en el instituto. O fuera de él. Como quieras - ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita? Alcé la ceja, puesto que no sabía qué responder. Una respuesta corta quizá, o un pírate. No, sería demasiado brusco.

-En realidad desde que he venido a este instituto no he tenido ningún problema, George. –

- Oh, entonces, podríamos quedar para tomar algo. Mira, esta tarde vamos a ir a una cafetería que han abierto en el centro. Habíamos pensado que Michelle y los demás íbamos a ir. Y si tú quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

En ese momento, no supe qué responder. Si aceptaba la propuesta, me vería involucrada en una serie de comentarios que desconocería por completo. Pero si me negaba, sería una amargada para toda la vida. Asentí, y en ese momento la expresión del rostro del chico se volvió a una expresión de euforia.

-Nos veremos allí entonces. –

-Claro. – dije mientras observaba como George se retiraba hasta la otra punta del gimnasio. Suspiré, iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Para mí todos los días en Forks iban a ser largos. Especialmente, los días de vacaciones, aunque todavía no habían llegado.

Por la tarde, Michelle y Sarah me llamaron a casa. Cosa que agradecí especialmente al no tener que sentirme tan sola. Me llevaron en el coche de Mich hasta el centro. Una vez allí, nos paramos en la puerta de la cafetería donde estaban todos. Neil, Brooke, George, y ahora, Michelle, Sarah y yo.

Neil era otro de los chicos de la pandilla. No era especialmente guapo, pero tampoco se podía decir que el chico era un horror. Más bien estaba entre mitad y mitad.

Pasamos a la cafetería. Un local decorado con un estilo vanguardista. Las lámparas colgaban del techo, casi llegando a las mesas, en las que tantos clientes tomaban su café. Cogimos una mesa al lado de la ventana y nos sentamos los seis. Me quité el abrigo, pues allí hacía calor y lo dejé colgado en la silla.

-¿Qué os parece el sitio? – preguntó Neil con voz grave.

-No está mal, pero no pega mucho con el estilo de Forks – respondió George.

-Yo pienso que han puesto este sitio para innovar un poco el estilo del pueblo. ¿No creéis? – pregunté tímidamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lauren. – me apoyó Sarah. Michelle asintió a la respuesta de mi amiga y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Forks no necesita innovaciones, tan sólo una mano de pintura – musitó Brooke con sorna.

-Venga, cariño, sólo era una opinión – dijo Neil abrazando a Brooke. Supuse que era su novia, lo que no entendía era cómo aquel chico tan simpático podía permitirse tener una novia tan desagradable como lo era Brooke. La cara de Brooke se tornó a un asco que no podía con él. Me miró de reojo, bufó levantándose de la silla y se dirigió a la barra. Pidió un café para ella y volvió de nuevo a la mesa. Ese egoísmo parecía muy propio de la pelirroja, puesto que los demás no le hiceron mucho caso.

-Bueno, decidme que queréis y voy a pedíroslo. – propuso George.

-Un cappuccino – le dije.

-Café con leche – intervino Neil.

- Bombón – pidieron Sarah y Mich.

George se dirigió a la barra y pidió todos los cafés. Escuché cómo pedía un cappuccino para él, también. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero cuando sucedió esto el gesto de Michelle se torció. ¿Le habría molestado que George pidiese el mismo café que yo? Quizá a Mich le gustaba George y no se había parado a pensarlo.

Nos tomamos los cafés conversando de los planes de los próximos días. Era miércoles, así que los siguientes días teníamos instituto. Pero el viernes habíamos pensado en ir a la Push, una reserva que se encontraba cerca de Forks. No hubo problema por parte de ninguno, puesto que íbamos a ir a su playa. No era época para bañarse, bueno, en Forks nunca era época de bañarse en la playa pero algunos querían pescar, algunos hacer surf y otros tranquilizarse después de una semana de instituto.

Al llegar a casa, traída por Michelle, me fui directa al ordenador a mirar mi correo. No tenía ningún mensaje así que decidí buscar imágenes de la Push a ver si me gustaba el sitio. Puse en Google el nombre y encontré unas cuantas imágenes de playas y casas. Pinché en el link de una página en la que parecía que había información de esta reserva y así era. Decía lo siguiente:

"_La Push, Washington, es el hogar de la tribu Quileute. Según la leyenda, la tribu fue fundada por los lobos tras una transformación súper natural. Su linaje se remonta miles de años atrás, a la era glaciar, hacienda de ellos posiblemente los más antiguos habitantes del pacífico noroeste. Construyen canoas de cedro con tamaño para dos hombres o para transportar hasta tres toneladas. Segundos balleneros tras los Makah, son los mejores navegantes. Crían una raza especialmente vaga de perros cuyo pelo es usado para fabricar mantas muy preciadas. Según las historias, los Quileutes solo tienen un pariente, la tribu Chimacum, separados de ellos por una inundación que les alejó de la península Quimper al otro lado de la península norte, donde fueron aniquilados por el la tribu Suquamish en 1860s.  
La tribu Quileute ha recreado sus habilidades y manufacturas, transmitidas en colegios con su única lengua, que no está ligada a ningún otro lenguaje en el mundo, y con sólo uno de los cinco sonidos nasales.  
En septiembre de 1997, los programas de salud y odontología se trasladaron a un solo establecimiento. La población en 1998 era de 541 personas."_

Me sorprendió uno de los primeros datos. Según aquella página, los habitantes de la Push descendían de lobos. Una pequeña carcajada salió de mi boca. No creía en leyendas y menos si eran fantásticas. Podía ser que hubiese lobos en aquella zona, puesto que los había oído el pasado día cuando venía del hospital. Pero que fuesen los propios quileutes, no me lo creía. Guardé unas cuantas fotos de la Push en una carpeta que creé yo misma y apagué el ordenador. Ni siquiera me conecté al Messenger, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Acabé mis tareas del instituto y apagué todas las luces. Me acosté en la cama, demasiado cansada como para pararme a leer y me dormí enseguida. Había sido un día cansado, para mí. Aunque podía haber sido relajado para otros. Estaba acostumbrada a andar, pero no a hacerlo con desconocidos. Bueno, la pandilla con la que me iba ahora no era para nada desconocida. Aunque yo los tomaba por eso, desconocidos. No tenía la misma confianza que con mis amigos de Madrid, pues con ellos llevaba sólo unos días y con mis antiguos amigos, muchos años como para no conocernos.

De nuevo, esos ojos me sobresaltaron. Ya iban dos noches en las que me despertaba sobresaltada, pero esta había sido diferente. Alguien había tocado mi cintura, envuelta en el pijama que me había puesto. La había recorrido con suma delicadeza, como si no quisiera que ésta se rompiera. Mi respiración era agitada, por el increíble susto que me había llevado. Esta vez había sido muy real, y no esperaba que hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación. Levanté mi cabeza, todavía cansada, y la respiración se me cortó, de modo literal. Había una figura oscura delante de mí. Sus ojos escarlata me miraban fijamente. Parecía tranquilo, puesto que estaba apoyado en la pared que se situaba en frente de mí.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté con voz temblorosa, pero seguía siendo igual de suave.

La sombra se acercó a mi cama y yo, invadida por el pánico, me eché para atrás, hacia el respaldo de mi cama. Temía que fuese capaz de hacerme algo malo. Me sorprendí, puesto que aquella figura, era un hombre. Más bien, un joven moreno, de tez pálida que avanzaba hasta mí. No había visto personaje más bello en mi vida, exceptuando al doctor Cullen.

-¿Qué... qué quieres? – miré de reojo la lámpara de mi mesilla, por si tenía que llegar a golpearle. Temía hacerlo, era tan temible, pero a la vez tan atrayente.

Cada vez se acercaba más, tanto que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Unos centímetros, que se fueron convirtiendo en milímetros. Cerré los ojos, puesto que su olor era demasiado atrayente, no quería caer en la trampa de un ser tan bello, o incluso mortífero. Sentí como sus labios se apretaban contra los míos, delicadamente y pausadamente. No quería asustarme, tan sólo sentir el sabor de mis labios. Se apartó bruscamente y cerró los ojos. Me pareció verlos de color negro, ahora que no estaba cerca de mí. Huyó desesperadamente por la ventana y me levanté corriendo de la cama, temiendo que se hubiese hecho algún daño. Miré por ella, pero no lo vi por ningún sitio. Tenía una velocidad increíble, y una fuerza brutal. Suspiré, tan sólo era un sueño, no era nada real. Me pellizqué para comprobarlo, era una costumbre estúpida, pero por si acaso lo hice, me hice daño. O sea, que todo era cierto. Un apuesto joven me había besado en medio de la noche. Pensando sólo en aquello, me senté en mi cama e intenté no pensar mucho en el suceso. Aunque, eso era imposible para mí.

No sabía con qué frecuencia me había pasado eso. Encontrarme en la cama, creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero una serie de pruebas decían la verdad. Nada había sido un sueño, toda una realidad. Las pruebas, mis labios todavía ardiendo, el golpe del joven intruso en la pared, consiguiendo que varios libros de la estantería cayeran y por último, la ventana, sin cerrar. El frío de la noche no me había hecho efecto, puesto que aquel ardiente beso, que a mí me pareció frío, había hecho mella en mí. Me toqué los labios recordando aquel beso. En mi vida, sólo me habían dado unos cuantos. Pocos, pero aquel había sido especial. Sonreí, no podía estar pensando esas ridiculeces. Ahora mismo debería estar llamando a la policía porque un intruso andaba en mi casa. Pero aquel hombre había resultado muy atrayente. Sabía que no podía ser cierto, aquellos ojos tenían un color extraño, su velocidad y su fuerza hacían que mi mente se confundiera aún más.

Tantas lagunas en mi cabeza que me sentía insólitamente inútil. No podía contárselo a nadie o se alarmarían y harían una búsqueda exacta y precisa de aquel joven. Suspiré renegada y me levanté de la cama. Había hecho toda una serie de aclaraciones en mi mente.

Hice el desayuno. Unos huevos fritos y un vaso de leche. No tenía mucha gana, puesto que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Otro lugar muy distinto del que tenía que estar. El instituto fue bien, aunque con un problema. Anunciaron que en Navidad haríamos un baile. Perfecto, odiaba todo tipo de bailes. Y más si eran del instituto. Me sentía torpe en aquel mundo de gente perfecta para todo. Iba a ser deprimente, y más si Michelle me pedía ir con ella a comprar un vestido, sabía que iba a hacerlo y lo hizo.

-Sarah y yo vamos de compras a Port Angeles. Podrías venir con nosotras. – propuso cuando estábamos todos sentados en el comedor.

-Vale. – dije sonriendo levemente. - ¿Cuándo iríamos? – pregunté mirando a mis dos amigas.

-Supongo que el mes que viene. Aunque hay que planearlo todo con antelación. Estamos a finales de octubre y el baile será a principios de diciembre. – me contó Sarah.

La verdad, me gustaba ir de compras. Ver que modelitos había esta temporada. Comprar pañuelos, abalorios, vestidos, pantalones, zapatos… Pero yendo con mis amigas de Madrid. Allí era todo mucho más divertido. Los edificios llegaban hasta el techo del cielo, y en Forks, ni siquiera al árbol más bajo de todo el bosque.

Cuando llegué a casa fui hasta mi habitación. El ordenador se había convertido en una de las cosas diarias con las que había que ser muy severa. Miré mi correo, de nuevo nada en la bandeja de entrada. Mi madre y mi padre lo estarían pasando muy bien, librándose de mí. Bufé y me salí del correo. Fui directa al Google, tenía que buscar algo de lo que seguía estando intrigada. El suceso ocurrido la pasada noche. Intenté buscar con palabras clave. "Fuerza velocidad ojos rojos" Pero nada, no salió nada que me interesara. Busqué de nuevo con algo que pudiera servir de utilidad. Pero todas las veces que lo intenté, sólo salían tonterías. Dejé el ordenador encima de la cama y bajé a la cocina a tomarme un tentempié. Decidí que subiría una manzana hasta la habitación.

Otra vez, busqué, pero esta vez sólo incluí "Fuerza velocidad". Me aparecieron miles de cosas, como antes. Pero esta vez me fijé en una lista. Poderes sobrenaturales. Quizá aquel extraño ser poseyera superpoderes. Una especie de Superman en mi habitación. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y seguí esperando encontrar algo mejor. Entonces, miré quién poseía aquellos poderes. La fuerza, La Cosa, Hulk… Lo que yo había pensado, tan sólo superhéroes. Seguí observando la lista y me paré cuando la palabra "vampiro" apareció delante de mis narices. ¿Cómo iba a ser un vampiro? Un mortífero hombre avanzando hasta mí, juntando sus labios contra los míos. Pero, si no era un vampiro no me iba a creer que fuese un extraño superhéroe.

El ruido del teléfono me volvió a la realidad. Me levanté corriendo hasta llegar a él. Llamaban al teléfono fijo de la casa de los Webber, puesto que no tenía móvil allí, la compañía de teléfono no llegaba hasta Forks. Lo cogí, era Susan, mi tía.

-Lauren, cariño, ¿te importaría venir al hospital a ver a tu prima Angela? Le dan el alta mañana por la mañana. Lleva unos días de retraso en la universidad – dijo Susan hablando de carrerilla.

-Está bien, ahora voy –

-Si tienes muchos deberes, no vengas. Es sólo que Bryan se va, tiene que trabajar y yo quiero echarle un vistazo a la casa, ¿vale? Y no quiero que Angela se quede sola en el hospital –

-Tranquila, tía. Iré en cuanto pueda. Saldré ahora mismo, me queda un largo camino. –

-Todavía no es de noche, Lauren. No te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarme Susan. Intento que no valió la pena por parte de mi tía.

-Nos vemos en un momento. – añadí para colgar el teléfono.

Me puse el abrigo más grueso que tenía, para que el frío no me afectara demasiado, y salí de la casa en el momento justo. Había caminado ya bastante en Forks, allí no había metro, ni autobús, ni taxis. Sólo coches propios y piernas para caminar. Tenía que cruzar la carretera que se dirigía al hospital. Todavía no era de noche, como el otro día, pero seguía dándome un tremendo miedo el verme sola por la carretera. Seguí avanzando a paso más rápido. Ahora tendría que contarle toda la historia a mi prima Angela. Y no sabía si iba a creerme o a reírse de mí. Bueno, por lo menos la entretendría unos momentos.

Por fin divisé las luces del hospital. Giré mi cabeza hasta el bosque, donde en el fondo se contemplaba el crepúsculo del sol. No sabía si a la vuelta tendría que irme sola a casa. Y escuchar aquellos lobos que tanto atormentaban a Forks. Entré en el edificio y vi al doctor Cullen hablando con una enfermera. Ésta disfrutaba más hablando con él que trabajando, normal. Me acerqué al doctor.

-Doctor Cullen – le llamé mientras se despedía de la enfermera.

-Lauren. – me saludó pronundiando mi nombre. -Por favor, llámame Carlisle – dijo con una voz muy agradable.

-Vale. ¿Va mejorando mi prima, doc… Carlisle? –

-Sí, mañana le daremos el alta. Tiene que estar unos días en reposo. El lunes estará recuperada para volver a la universidad.

Asentí mientras me conducía a la habitación. El doctor Cullen era un tipo muy amable. Sería el padre que todas quisiéramos. Y no por la belleza que poseía, que también era un punto muy importante, sino por su actitud. Avancé detrás de él, conducida por un aroma tan atrayente que desplegaba aquel doctor. Me recordaba a alguien, o algo. Aquel intruso que me había sorprendido en la habitación olía igual de bien que Carlisle Cullen. Y podía apostar que sus hijos y esposa olían igual de bien. Me temía lo peor por parte de aquella gente.

Entré en la habitación de Angela y el doctor cerró la puerta tras de sí para no interrumpirnos. Mi tía se encontraba sentada al lado de Angela.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche de hoy y la de ayer? – preguntó Susan mientras tocaba mi mejilla.

-Bien. – mentí para no preocuparla.

-El doctor Cullen se ha portado muy bien conmigo. – dijo Angela, mirándome con cara de necesidad de contarme sus días en el hospital. - ¿No tenías que ir a casa, mamá?

-Sí, sí. No os preocupéis, ya os dejo solas. – sonrió mientras se marchaba y nos despedía.

Me senté en la cama de Angela, desesperada por contarle todo lo que había hecho. Me hacía falta una amiga, y Angela era la joven que más a mano tenía.

-Es absolutamente y encantadoramente guapo – dijo Angela con tal emoción que temí que se diera otro golpe en la cabeza. – Me he enamorado, Lauren.

-Angela, ¿te has enamorado de un hombre casado, con hijos y una vida sumamente activa? – pregunté. La pobre estaba desvariando.

-Déjame soñar por una vez. Además, no me saca tantos años. Tendrá treinta y pocos. Incluso veinte y muchos –

-Vale. No te preocupes. Te dejaré seguir estando en el mundo de yupi, primita. – reí.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y cuéntame tu día de ayer y de hoy. ¿Algún chico del que puedes enamorarte sin dejarlo sin casa, hijos y esposa? – preguntó con un tono muy sospechoso. De veras, me quería sacar los colores.

-No, Angela. Ninguno – intenté no mencionar el suceso de la pasada noche. Seguramente, me tomaría por loca.

-Venga, lo dices como si no quisiese que me enterase de algo. O mucho peor. Te has casado en secreto e intentas negar la evidencia – puso un gesto de sorpresa más que actuado.

-Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna estrella del corazón de la que puedas interesarte. –

-Ya, pero no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. O veo la tele, o te pregunto por tu vida privada. Y me parece mucho más interesante la segunda opción –

-Está bien. – Al final, tuve que aceptar. La pesada de mi prima había puesto tal cara de perrito abandonado que no pude negarme. Iba a contárselo, aunque no sabía si se lo iba a creer todo. – Ayer un joven muy guapo entró en mi habitación, se acercó a mí y me besó. Después, salió huyendo despavorido por la ventana – hablé demasiado deprisa. Lo había soltado de carrerilla, y para mí, eso era mucho peor que contarle todo a Angela.

-He dicho que me cuentes tu vida privada. No tu cuento de hadas, Lauren. – Lo sabía, no se había creído nada.

-Es cierto. Entró como si estuviera la puerta abierta. Y no lo estaba. – le hablaba en serio. Y ella no me estaba creyendo ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

-Haber si vas a ser _tú_ la que va a acabar interna en un hospital – me miró como si le estuviera hablando de economía y empresas.

-Vale. Te lo he contado todo. ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? Pasar de mí y de mi relato. Para tu información estoy diciendo toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. – dije levantándome de la cama y sentándome en la butaca que anteriormente había dejado libre mi madre.

-Parece que hablas muy en serio. – musitó Angela.

-Sí, estoy demasiado confusa. No sé quién pudo hacerlo ni cómo. Lo que sé es que no era humano. –

Esperaba que me diera algún consejo, pero eso nunca llegó. Puesto que las dos nos quedamos en silencio más de lo normal. Sabía que me tomaba por loca. Oh, Lauren la cuentista, esa que se inventa cuentos para que su vida sea más alegre y feliz. Suspiré rendida. No sabía lo duro que era tener tanto que contar, desear hacerlo y que alguien te creyese. Y ese deseo, se cumplió esa noche.

Cuando llegó mi tía Susan, después de revisar la casa, me marché del hospital. Al quedarme en la entrada, observé con atención que llovía a cántaros. Tan sólo había traído un abrigo con capucha, no llevaba paraguas. Una mano se detuvo en mi hombro, y me asusté mirando hacia atrás. Tan sólo era Carlisle Cullen. Bueno, tan sólo no, afortunadamente.

-Mi hija Alice y mi hijo Jasper han venido al hospital a visitarme. Como llueve más de lo normal, pueden llevarte a tu casa. Les pilla de camino. – me propuso el doctor.

-Claro, estaré encantada. – La verdad, era un alivio. Y más si llovía tanto, y era de noche.

El doctor señaló un coche negro, donde un chico rubio, que parecía estar tenso me miraba. Era igual de bello que el doctor, con sus mismos ojos y ojeras. La chica que permanecía a su lado, me recordaba a un duendecillo, con una sonrisa traviesa que yo observaba detrás del cristal. Me metí en el asiento de atrás corriendo. No había visto de llover tan intensamente. Sus caras eran tan bellas que me sentí ridícula en aquel coche.

Íbamos por el pueblo. Se habían presentado educadamente y después de eso, no habían hablado en todo el camino. Cada vez nos acercábamos más a la calle de la casa de los Webber. Esa noche iba a dormir más tranquila, sabiendo que a mi prima le iban a dar el alta al siguiente día. No sabía si aquel joven se iba a aparecer de nuevo en mi habitación, pero una parte de mí lo deseaba y otra estaba asustada. Miré por la ventanilla y me di cuenta de que el objetivo de los dos Cullen no era llevarme a mi casa, sino a otra parte. La calle se la habían pasado, y por la que íbamos se dirigía a la carretera. No sabía dónde me llevaban, ni con quién, no me atreví a preguntar en ese momento.

* * *

¡Otro capítulo hecho! Bueno, queridos. Espero que leáis mucho, porque después de esto Lauren se va a enterar de todo, sí, de todo. George Newton es el hermano pequeño de Mike, sí, invención mía. Y por fin, nuestra girl sabrá quién es aquel extraño visitante. Es un vampiro, sí, y sale en la saga de Meyer, haber si lo adivináis. El próximo capítulo vendrá la semana que viene. Que sigáis teniendo una Feliz Navidad, y mucha PAZ y AMOR.

* * *


	3. Vampiros

**Disclaimer: La historia en sí, está basada en el best-seller de Stephanie Meyer. Todo es de ella, exceptuando algunos personajes míos como Lauren, y los que no os suenen de los libros.**

**Chapter III**

_Vampiros_

No tuve ni idea, ni un mísero pensamiento de donde pensaban llevarme. Tan sólo cuando nos alejábamos del pueblo se me ocurrió preguntarles con delicadeza que por qué iba en el coche de los Cullen con ellos.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunté suavemente sin apartar la vista del cristal del coche.

-Hacia nuestra casa – Alice contestó igual que yo había formulado la pregunta. Habría supuesto que no montaría ninguna escenita en el coche.

-¿Por qué? –

-Por un asunto que queremos tratar – respondió Jasper.

No dije nada durante todo el camino. Estábamos a las afueras del pueblo de Forks y yo tan sólo podía vislumbrar unas cuantas luces en medio del bosque. Entonces, Jasper giró hacia la izquierda, adentrándose en un camino que terminaba en la entrada de una casa. La casa, que tendría unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

-Vaya… - susurré cuando nos bajamos del vehículo.

Alice sonrió al ver mi sorpresa y me indicó seguir hasta la puerta del porche. Yo la seguí, sin rechistar, detrás iba escoltada por Jasper. Éste miraba a sus lados, como si estuviese vigilando si alguien nos seguía o espiaba. Alice me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy espacioso, luminoso, aunque fuese de noche y muy grande. Subimos la gran escalera blanca del recibidor y pude observar como una mujer muy bella nos aguardaba en lo alto de todos los escalones. Su pelo castaño caía con ondas sobre sus hombros. Y sus hermosos ojos dorados nos miraban con una muestra de aprecio.

-Bienvenida, Lauren – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme en la mejilla. – Soy Esme Cullen. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Supuse que le encantaba recibir invitados, pues me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más agradable, con la que me sentí muy cómoda.

Por detrás de Esme, apareció una mujer rubia de una belleza inmensa, mirándome con los mismos ojos dorados que toda su familia. Sus mentón iba bien alto, muestra de orgullo. A continuación de ésta, apareció un hombre moreno, fuerte, pero seguía siendo igual de bello que los demás, le sacaba un par de palmos a su acompañante.

-Hola Lauren – me saludó el joven moreno – Yo soy Emmett y ésta es Rosalie – señaló a su bella acompañante que me dedicó una mirada de superioridad.

En ese momento, me sentí inferior a toda esa familia de bellezas.

Pero cuando más me sorprendí fue cuando una joven esbelta y hermosa avanzaba por detrás de toda su familia hasta mí. Sus ojos tenían un tono dorado que no acababa de ser como el de los demás. Estos tenían unas leves manchas de color vino alrededor del iris. Su cabello era hermoso como la noche, castaño y cayendo hasta debajo de sus pechos. Su sonrisa me cautivó desde el primer momento, blanca, perfecta y con un aire de bondad. A su lado, iba una niña muy parecida a ella, pero con el pelo color cobrizo, y sus rizos alborotados moviendo al compás de la brisa nocturna. La pequeña tenía una diferencia en cuanto a los demás, sus ojos eran castaños oscuros, nada que ver con los de los demás. Tendría unos seis o siete años.

-Bienvenida. Soy Bella, y ésta es Renesmee – La pequeña miró a su madre – Bueno, Nessie. Como prefieras llamarla – rió y la niña me dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

-Nessie – susurró la pequeña.

El doctor Cullen apareció por la puerta principal, detrás de nosotros. Iba acompañado de un joven alto y muy bello. Con el pelo de color cobrizo muy parecido al de la niña. Subió las escaleras junto a Carlisle y se puso al lado de la pequeña Nessie. La cogió en brazos y me miró.

-Soy Edward. Sé bienvenida, Lauren – su voz era apacible y muy hermosa, como su rostro.

-Gracias a todos. Pero sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí y no en mi casa. – protesté. No quería causar daño alguno a los Cullen, pero no entendía por qué estaba en su casa, haciendo de visitante.

-Vamos al salón. Allí será todo más tranquilo – todos asintieron y se dirigieron al salón.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos todos en los distintos sofás, sillas y sillones. Yo me senté entre Bella y Alice, en un sofá para tres. Me quedé mirando a la pequeña niña. Supuse que la mujer que había a mi lado era la antigua amiga de mi prima Angela, pues me había dicho que se había casado con Edward y había tenido una niña. O al revés.

-Bien – susurró Carlisle – Jasper y Alice te han traído aquí porque queremos que sepas algo, Lauren.

Miró a toda su familia. Primero a Esme, la cual asintió mirándome. Y después a los demás, que no dijeron ni una palabra, exceptuando a Bella que asintió igual de decidida que Esme.

-Es difícil. Bueno, empezaremos por el suceso que ocurrió anoche, Lauren – el doctor me miró. ¿Cómo sabría aquello y por qué tenía tanta importancia? – Sabes que ese hombre parecía humano. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que podía ser, aparte de un humano?

Sí que lo sabía, lo había buscado en Internet y lo que más me acoplaba era el significado de la palabra "vampiro". Quizá por eso todos olían igual de bien, aunque los vampiros que yo me imaginaba no eran más que eso, vampiros que chupaban sangre y mataban por placer. Me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba y negaba con su cabeza. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Carlisle, asintiendo por algo que le habría dicho.

-Parece que lo sabes… - musitó no muy convencido -Pues sí, Lauren, era un vampiro – respondió Carlisle.

Me quedé confusa. ¿Cómo había averiguado lo que estaba pensando? ¿Algún truco de magia, quizá? Pero si esa familia también eran vampiros, podían tener superpoderes como fuerza y velocidad. Cómo los superhéroes.

-También sé lo que sois – musité cabizbaja mirando todavía hacia el suelo.

-Eso nos lo imaginábamos. Puesto que sabías qué era aquel individuo. – me dijo Carlisle mirándome con sus ojos dorados.

No podía aguantarle la mirada, no podía mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que podía llegar a beber mi sangre.

-Lo que no sabes es que nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana –

Lo miré, tenía alguna esperanza de poder tratar con los vampiros sin que yo saliera malherida o algo así.

-Ah, ¿no? – Pregunté – Entonces, ¿de qué os alimentáis?

- De sangre de animales. No tienes nada que temer, Lauren, Bella estaba así hace unos tres años – dijo Esme dedicándome una mirada protectora como la de cada una de las madres.

Miré a Bella. Estaba abrazada a la pequeña Nessie que jugaba con el cuello de su madre.

-Bueno, no exactamente – repuso Bella – Yo estaba enamorada de Edward. El asunto de Lauren abarca otros problemas.

-Problemas como que ese vampiro tiene una obsesión contigo – dijo Edward.

- No. – protesté. – No tiene ninguna obsesión conmigo. Él sólo quería verme, supongo.

-Ese vampiro sí se limita a beber sangre humana. Y él quiere la tuya. – contestó Carlisle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy muerta si él entró en mi habitación y tuvo la ocasión de matarme? – pregunté.

Todos se quedaron callados. No sabían qué responderme, ni cómo. Se miraban unos a otros, confundidos del suceso y yo, aún más. No podía abrir la boca después de reprocharles que no tuvieran ni idea del hecho.

-Puede que se haya enamorado de ella. – musitó Edward. – A mí me pasó lo mismo con Bella.

-Ya, pero tú eras vegetariano, Edward. Demetri bebe sangre humana, y mata sin piedad – le reprochó Rosalie.

Demetri había dicho, así que el extraño se llamaba Demetri. Recordé su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo acercándose al mío…

-Demetri… - musité mirando a Carlisle.

-Sí, Demetri. Guardián de los Vulturis. – dijo éste. Al ver mi cara de confusión al pronunciar la palabra Vulturis me miró – Son como la nobleza de los vampiros. Hay que respetarlos, y sobre todo obedecer sus órdenes. La Guardia es un grupo de vampiros que protegen a los Vulturis que son tres: Aro, Marco y Cayo. Viven en Volterra, Italia y sólo salen de su fortaleza para cazar, o vigilar a los demás vampiros.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo intentaba recopilar toda la información que pudiese. Así que el tal Demetri había salido de Italia para vigilar a los Cullen.

-Él nos vigilaba. Pero se encontró con tu olor en medio del camino y no pudo huir – comentó Carlisle.

-Me siento identificado. Demetri no parece querer hacer daño a Lauren, tan sólo observar cómo duerme. – Respondió cambiando de opinión Edward – A mí me ocurría lo mismo con Bella. Me atrajo hasta tal punto que no quise separarme de ella – abrazó a Bella y le dio un leve beso en la frente. Envidiaba a esos dos, se notaba que estaban enamorados.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunté mirando a Carlisle, era el jefe de la familia.

-Esta noche te quedarás en nuestra casa. Alice te enseñará tu habitación. Nosotros intentaremos localizar a Demetri para hablar con él. – me respondió.

- Pero si él no quiere hacerme daño. ¿Por qué no dejáis que me vaya a casa? –

- Porque seguro que aparecerá en tu habitación. Si no puede resistir la tentación te matará, Lauren. – repuso Jasper.

Suspiré. Me sentía en una pequeña burbuja de la que no podía salir. Demetri avanzaba hasta mí, y yo, como tonta creía que no me haría daño. Claro, él era el depredador y yo podría convertirme en su comida cuando menos me lo esperase. Asentí mientras Alice me cogía del brazo y me llevaba hasta el tercer piso. Allí había muchas puertas, supuse que todas serían habitaciones y baños. Seguí del brazo de Alice un rato más hasta que llegamos a la habitación. Era un pequeño espacio decorado con un montón de cojines y una cama individual. Un espejo del tamaño de una persona estaba situado enfrente de la cama. Me miré en él, tenía un aspecto horrible. Mi pelo se había despeinado y mi ropa estaba medio mojada.

-Tranquila, te dejaré un pijama que no utilizo. Y mañana te daré ropa nueva – me sonrió entusiasmada – No te preocupes. Todo irá bien, Lauren. Carlisle es un buen tipo, piensa con la cabeza y hace las cosas que sean mejor para todos.

-No estoy nerviosa por eso. – musité mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Alice se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Alice! – la llamé. No quería quedarme sola durante toda la noche, así que iba a pedirle que se quedase. – Por favor, no te vayas. Necesito algo de compañía esta noche. – me miró con lástima y suspiró.

- Llamaré a Bella para que te haga compañía. Yo le soy más útil a Carlisle en el terreno. – me contó mientras iba corriendo a llamar a Bella.

Me tranquilizaba más si iba a llamarla a ella. Bella había sido humana hace poco y podía comprender cómo me sentía. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de su sitio. Me toqué el pelo, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Estaba en una casa llena de vampiros, me estaba acostumbrando a estar allí. Era un sitio muy acogedor, pero seguía echando de menos mi cama. Es más, echaba de menos España. No quería esta allí, pero Caleb, mi padre, se había empeñado en que mi inglés tenía que mejorar. Y estaba mejorando mucho, pues de ahora en adelante conversaría con vampiros, genial.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una vampiresa entrar a mi habitación. Por fin, Bella estaba aquí. Y detrás iba la pequeña Nessie dando pequeños saltitos hasta mi cama. Me abrazó, cosa que me sorprendió. Nessie había cogido confianza desde el primer momento en el que me había visto. La niña me daba seguridad y seguro que a Bella también.

Bella se puso a mi lado, sosteniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos. Sonreí, nunca me había planteado ser madre, pero para eso primero tenía que tener un hombre que pudiese colaborar conmigo.

-No estés triste, Lauren – me dijo Nessie mirándome con esos ojos castaños tan bonitos que tenía.

-No estoy triste. Sólo cansada. – Pude observar como Bella sonreía. Estaba mintiendo para que la pequeña no se entristeciera también. Era una pequeña estrategia que no me gustaba usar, pero tampoco me gustaba ver a los niños tristes.

-Nessie, ¿por qué no vas con la tita Rose a peinar a tus muñecas? – preguntó Bella dándole un pequeño capirote en la nariz a Nessie.

-Ya sé lo que queréis hacer. Tenéis que hablar de cosas de mayores y por eso no quieres que yo esté aquí. – La miró con una mirada llena de reproches – Está bien. Pero me voy porque quiero, no porque tú lo digas. – La niña avanzó hasta la puerta y se detuvo con una mirada de superioridad que me recordaba a alguien. Salió dispuesta a jugar a las muñecas hasta hartarse.

-¿Qué tal estás, Lauren? – preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, ahora que la niña no está. Sí, estoy mal. Confusa, cansada, nerviosa… - confesé mientras tocaba mi pelo y lo echaba hacia atrás.

-Lo siento. Sé que es un palo duro tener a un vampiro rondar detrás de ti. Aunque lo mío fue distinto. Yo estaba enamorada de él, en cambio tú ni siquiera lo conoces. Me refiero a emocionalmente. – me sonrió con ánimos.

-Sí… Lo peor de todo es que ahora que sé lo que es me gustaría verlo otra vez. Por curiosidad. -

- ¿Te atrae, verdad? –

- Sí – dije – No sólo su belleza. Si no, su olor, su voz… - Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba delatándome a mí misma, pero Bella me daba confianza.

-Es normal, Lauren. Yo también sentía todo eso por Edward. Aunque más a fondo. –

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. No sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera si la familia había salido de la casa. Me tenían encerrada y maniatada. Veía el lado positivo, los Cullen hacían lo posible para que yo estuviese a salvo.

-¿Cuándo volveré a casa? – pregunté.

-Carlisle tiene pensado que mañana te llevaremos al instituto. Seguro que lo haré yo con el coche de Edward. Y por la tarde podrás hacer lo que quieras. – Respondió – Si hoy no encuentran a Demetri, seguro que tendrás que quedarte en nuestra casa otra vez. Puedes decirles a tus tíos que esta noche te has quedado aquí y has hecho amigas. Porque yo ya me considero tu amiga. – sonrió mientras me cogía las manos y la miraba a la cara. Sus manos eran frías como el hielo. Me aparté delicadamente.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son distintos a los de los demás? ¿No tenían que ser dorados? – pregunté observándolos.

-Sí, pero tienen que seguir cambiando. Tienen un ligero tono burdeos, ¿Verdad? Antes eran de color rojo escarlata – agregó – Es por el efecto de beber sólo sangre de animales. –

-Qué complicado es el mundo de los vampiros… - musité mientras sonreía.

-Yo lo fui descubriendo poco a poco. –

-A mí me lo han descubierto en una sola noche – suspiré.

-Todavía te falta mucho por saber, querida –

-Ah, ¿todavía queda más? – pregunté. Las dos reímos. Bella me caía muy bien, y Alice y Esme también. La única con la que no había conectado había sido Rosalie. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía una duda.

-Bella – susurré – Si tus ojos son diferentes, es porque eres una vampira reciente. Pero los de Nessie son castaños, ¿es ella humana? –

- En parte – dijo – Es mitad humana y mitad vampiro. Cuando me quedé embarazada todavía era una humana y Edward un vampiro. Entonces, al dar a luz me debilité tanto que estuve a punto de morir. Así, Edward me transformó en un vampiro. Y estoy muy feliz de aquello. –

-No parece muy complicado -

-¿Es que quieres pasarte a nuestro bando? –

- No, sólo sentía curiosidad –

-Sigue siendo difícil para todos. Al principio te sientes como si te estuvieran dando golpes en la cabeza, luego te quedas como un muñeco de goma. No sientes nada. Después, empiezas a sentir sed y por último, te vas acostumbrando – relató Bella.

-No creo que me convierta en vampiro. A menos que tenga un buen motivo para hacerlo. Por ejemplo, como tu caso. Amar a un vampiro. O estar a punto de morirme – reí

-Te recomiendo que no empieces a amar a un vampiro. El mundo empezaría a caer sobre ti – rió conmigo.

-Pero si sólo lo amas a él, no creo que haya problemas en decidir si ser como él o no. –

Bella dudó unos instantes antes de contestarme.

-El caso es que sí había un problema. Yo no estaba segura de amar a Edward. Tenía otro pretendiente, por así decirlo. –

-¿Quién? – pregunté. Quizá estaba resultando un tanto cotilla. Pero necesitaba saber todo sobre los Cullen, aunque por Bella sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Se llamaba Jacob Black. Era un quileute de la reserva de la Push. Se llevaba a muerte con Edward, por eso no estuve muy convencida – comentó Bella.

-Quizá pueda adivinar por qué se llevaba tan mal con Edward. – recordé la información que había encontrado en Internet sobre los quileutes. Si los vampiros existían, ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo los licántropos? – Jacob era un licántropo. Bueno, aparte de que los dos te amaban.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –

-Estuve buscando información en Internet. Y me salió que los habitantes de la Push descendían de los lobos. Así que ahora he pensado en que podían ser licántropos –

-No todos – susurró Bella.

-¿Hay humanos? –

- Sí. Si no, no podrían tener hijos. Las mujeres suelen ser humanas, aunque yo conozco a una que es un licántropo. Se llama Leah Clearwater. –

Asentí escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Cada vez me estaban interesando más los relatos que relataba Bella sobre los licántropos. Me contó una leyenda de quileutes que me pareció muy interesante. También empezó a contarme todas y cada una de las aventuras que le habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida en Forks, donde había comenzado a tomar un rumbo interesante. Así, hasta que se nos hizo tarde, Bella se dio cuenta de la hora y se levantó de la cama.

-Son las doce. Voy a acostar a Nessie, no quiero que se acostumbre a jugar con muñecas con su tía Rose. – Rió – Es mitad vampiro, por eso duerme menos horas, aunque su parte humana necesita dormir. Que pases buena noche, Lauren. – Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la habitación y me despidió con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y me puse el pijama que Alice había dejado para mí. Me estaba a mi justa medida, aunque un poco corto del pantalón. La ropa también residía en un perchero que había en un rincón de la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama, muy cansada después de todo el movimiento de la noche. Oía las voces femeninas de abajo. Supuse que serían Esme y Bella. Hablaban entre sí, muy suave y mezquinamente.

Toqué mi frente y suspiré, había estado toda la noche pensando en cómo la hubiese pasado si Demetri hubiese aparecido por esa ventana, me hubiese besado y hubiésemos avanzado mucho más. Negué mientras movía las sábanas con nerviosismo. Vaya cosas estaba pensando, y no era para menos. Me estaba volviendo un poquito ansiosa.

Aquella noche dormí mal, sin ninguna gana y soñando con aquel vampiro que inundaba mi mente por esos días. Ojala y tuviese una distracción digna de mi mente, con la que no pudiese pensar en aquel vampiro. Tampoco quería pensar en lo que era. Un vampiro. Cualquiera lo hubiese dicho cuando vine a Forks. Atraía al peligro y lo sabía.

_

Me levanté temprano. O eso me pareció al ver cómo el Sol estaba aún bajo y no había salido del todo. No se veía el Sol con mucha frecuencia por Forks, por eso ese momento era mágico. Me asomé al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación y disfruté del paisaje. El bosque estaba iluminado por la luz que desprendía el Gran Astro y un pequeño lago se vislumbraba desde la casa de los Cullen. Los Cullen. Estarían en activo mientras yo seguía en mi habitación. Tenía que ayudarles de algún modo. Por eso, me puse las ropas que Alice me había dejado en el vestidor. Un jersey de cuello alto, unos vaqueros y las botas que llevaba del pasado día.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, cuando me crucé con Emmett.

-¡Hey, Lauren! – Exclamó al verme tan acelerada – Tranquila, todos están disfrutando.

-¿Disfrutando? – pregunté parándome en medio de las escaleras. Emmett llevaba consigo una bandeja con un zumo de naranja, tostadas y mermeladas de todas las clases.

-Sí, ya hablaron con ese Demetri – respondió. Miró la bandeja y me devolvió la mirada. – Ah, esto es para ti. Es la segunda vez que usamos la cocina – rió mientras me tendía la bandeja. – Pensaba llevártelo a la cama, pero te has cruzado conmigo como una bala.

-Gracias – dije tomando la bandeja - ¿Y qué dijo Demetri?

-Bueno, eso será mejor que te lo expliqué Carlisle. Fue él quien habló con Demetri, no yo.

Una pequeña risa llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Renesmee Cullen ya estaba despierta y campante. La niña corría por el pasillo como la niña que era. Su risa era un canto angelical para mis oídos.

-Eh, monstruita – le espetó Emmett a la pequeña Nessie.

-El tito Jasper me está haciendo cosquillas – se quejó todavía con una sonrisa. Esa niña me parecía lo más tierno que había en el mundo. Me inspiraba confianza y sobre todo, cariño.

Emmett la cogió en brazos, dispuesto a llevársela para que no molestara.

-Vamos con la abuela Esme, antes de que Jasper salga mal parado – me miró a mí – Lauren, cómetelo todo. Es la primera vez en mi vida vampírica que he preparado un zumo de naranja – rió mientras se marchaba con la pequeña Nessie.

Reí mientras decidía si irme a la habitación o comérmelo en la cocina con todos los Cullen mirándome. No, me lo comería en paz en la habitación.

-¡Lauren! – exclamó una voz detrás de mí. Jasper me miró con una interrogación.

-Iba a mi habitación a desayunar – musité sosteniendo todavía la bandeja.

-No te preocupes – avanzó hasta mí y cogió la bandeja – Ven a la cocina. Sólo estaba Bella cuando he ido allí. Y Nessie, pero se habrá fugado – rió mirando el pie de las escaleras.

-Se la ha llevado Emmett – delaté

Asintió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le seguí mirando cada rincón de la casa. La pasada noche había estado inundada en la oscuridad, pero ahora con la luz del día y del sol podía observar mejor sus paredes, pinturas…

Llegamos a la cocina y me sorprendió ver a Bella sentada en la barra, en una de las banquetas. Pero no fue eso lo que me sobresaltó. Su rostro brillaba como diamantes. Era como si le hubiesen impregnado pequeñas piedras preciosas por todo el rostro. Sus manos brillaban igual.

Debió ver mi cara de sorpresa, puesto que me dio una explicación.

-Sobrevivimos al Sol, pero en cierto modo nos delata – explicó levantándose de la banqueta – Ven, siéntate – me ofreció asiento. Obedecí sin rechistar y Jasper me tendió la bandeja en la barra. Éste, también brillaba como lo hacía Bella. Y apostaba a que todos los Cullen también.

-¿Por qué antes no brillaba Jasper cómo lo hacéis ahora? – pregunté cogiendo una tostada y untando mermelada en ella.

-Antes no me daba el Sol directamente. Ahora, aunque traspasa los cristales nos pega en la cara – explicó Jasper.

Seguí desayunando hasta que me terminé las dos tostadas y el zumo. Estaban muy buenas. Supuse que me las había preparado Bella, la cual había sido humana recientemente. Me levanté para llevar los platos al fregadero y Bella se me adelantó.

-Espera, yo limpiaré todo. Todavía me acuerdo. – me sonrió y cogió mi bandeja. Estuvo fregando los platos un tiempo, el cual, el silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Jasper estaba leyendo el periódico del día. No podía ver bien lo que había pasado en Forks, pero pensé que nada malo, todavía. El caso de Demetri me preocupaba.

En ese momento, Carlisle entró seguido de Edward y Esme. Los miré con cara de preocupación y Esme me dedicó una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Hemos hablado con Demetri, Lauren. Prometió que no iría de nuevo a tu habitación, ni te molestaría – explicó Carlisle.

-¿Y la parte mala? – pregunté. Siempre había una parte mala, y más si en medio había vampiros o criaturas extrañas.

- La parte mala o bueno, no tan mala es que nos dijo que no podría evitar vigilarte. – colaboró Edward.

-No puede pararlo. Es su instinto, Lauren. – intervino Carlisle.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me besó en la frente, maternalmente y me sonrió.

-Ten cuidado – dijo tan sólo.

Asentí mientras observaba la estancia. Todos brillaban como lo hacían Bella y Jasper. Alice entró en la cocina y se acercó a mí con una caminata muy pizpireta.

-Te llevaré al instituto. – me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí. Me despedí de todos con un gesto de adiós. No sabía cuándo volvería a verles, puesto que todo se había solucionado, o no del todo.

Montamos en el coche de Alice y me llevó hasta el instituto. Otra vez aquella rutina que tanto odiaba.

Había pasado toda la noche en casa de los Cullen y había descubierto más cosas interesantes que en toda mi vida.

* * *

Ya está, otro capi terminado. ¡Ya se ha descubierto el vampiro misterioso! Pues sí, Demetri, aquel vampiro de la guardia de los Vulturis. Me parece intrigante. Yo me lo imagino como un sex symbol, no? Jajaja Y tranquilos a los amantes de los licántropos, que ya aparecerá. Bueno, espero que dejéis muchos reviews. Y muchas gracias a mi única firmante. Aunque sé que hay gente que lee y no deja review, no cuesta nada, tan sólo darle al botoncito de ahí abajo. No importa, escribo por amor a la literatura y a Meyer. Pues eso, que os traigan muchos regalos los Reyes. Pasadlo bien ;)

* * *


End file.
